Hell
by WaitingForAKiss
Summary: Hell is defined in most religions as a place where sinners go in death. Eternal damnation. It is not specified where this pace is however. Danny had heard of personal hell's before, he just didn't realise how cruel they were. Started by sundaysundaes.
1. Chapter 1: Almost

**A/N- This is was originally a oneshot by sundaysundaes, and she has let me expand it. I'm not sure if there will be a happier pairing (depends on if enough people request it or not). This may be bumped up to an M, btu it will not be graphic discriptions. There will be angst, hurt, and torture involved, including rape. It's gonna be tpough. Maybe in the sequel there will be more romance. :) Hope you enjoy. Chapter two is all my work.**

**The reason it's called Almost is because I was listening to Almost by Bowling for Soup. It's lyrics that effect me; _I almost had you, but i guess that doesn't cut it... _**

* * *

><p>Danny struggled against the glowing chains that circled his wrists and ankles, grunting and spluttering as his attempts ended just like they had before: in failure. He couldn't remember what had happened, just that he'd been flying home when a sharp hit to his head made the world spin black. Next thing he knew, he was strapped to the wall of a darkened room, mercifully still in his ghost form.<p>

But it had to be someone who knew about ghost weapons, Danny decided, tugging at the glowing chains one last time before giving up. They would need a way to ensure that he wouldn't use his powers to escape. Suddenly, the light flickered on, blinding him. Muttering several curses under his breath, he squinted into the brightness.

Eyes still not having adjusted properly, the room was a pink blur with a lean shadow standing by what he assumed was the entrance. He stood up straighter, thanking heavens that the chains allowed him the liberty of that, growling at the figure with unhidden malice. "Who are you?"

A very familiar, feminine giggle answered his question. "Oh," she breathed, "you're even more beautiful up close."

Danny'd heard that voice before, he knew it from somewhere. Scrunching his eyebrows, blinking the last bit of stars from his eyes, he was able to focus on her slim frame.

He gasped, disbelieving his eyes. The caramel skin, the dark hair, the high cheekbones, curvaceous hips... It wasn't possible. Not her, not in a million—

"Pau—Paulina?" She smiled brightly, hips swinging to and fro as she walked closer to him. "I just knew you knew my name," she whispered. "We're meant to be together, after all."

Shaking his head at the initial shock, Danny started to smile. It was just Paulina. It wasn't Vlad, who would torture him to different degrees of pain. It wasn't his parents, who would poke and prod him until he revealed the truth. It wasn't even Skulker, who would rant continuously about finally having captured him, giving Danny ample time to escape. He sighed in relief. It was just Paulina.

"Listen," he started, "I kind of have to go. So if you would just untie me, I'll be on my merry wa—"

"You're not going anywhere," Paulina quickly interrupted, stepping closer so that she was only an arm's length away. "You're going to stay here with me. Forever."

"That's not a very good idea," Danny said, scowling. "I have things to do. I can't stay with you."

"But I love you," Paulina mumbled, chocolate eyes swimming with tears. "Don't you love me, too?"

"I—uh—well..." No! "It's not that I don't— I mean, I already have— Listen, Paulina, you should really let me g—"

"No!" she shouted, fist curling. "I finally have you. I'm never going to let you go. You're going to be mine and mine alone." Seething, she stormed towards Danny and firmly planted her lips on his.

Blinking, completely caught off guard, he pushed her away, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, "What did you do that for?" he asked angrily, green eyes wide and glowing.

Paulina was ignoring him, her fingers placed lightly on her lips. "You taste like ice," she murmured. "I like ice." An eyebrow kicked up. Okay, Paulina was officially way loonier than he had previously thought. Looking away from her swirling eyes—which were really starting to creep him out—his gaze wondered around the room. Immediately, his eyes bugged from his head and his stomach dropped.

He was—he was—in a... a...

Nursery?

Decorating every single corner of the room was pink—pink upon piles of pink. Giant (pink) teddy bears, probably larger than he was, littered the floor. A (pink) dresser overflowed with (pink) clothes and costumes, strange and sick parodies of a child's dress-up time. There was even a ginormous (pink) crib in the middle of the room, overflowing with different stuffed animals and fabrics—all, of course, pink.

Fear started to creep around his heart as he looked back up at Paulina, who was watching him with an unreadable smile on her face.

"Do you like it?" she asked quietly, her eyes jumping to his face to the room and back. The twisted smile never subsided. "I made all of this for us."

Danny gulped, taking another fearful glance around the room. It suddenly struck him that Paulina was really never going to let him go. "Please," he whispered. "I don't want to be here."

Paulina twisted her head to the side, uncomprehending his pleading. "You're going to stay here with me," she repeated simply. "We're going to live our happily ever after. You are my Prince Charming." She smiled wider and leaned in for another kiss.

Danny twisted away from her, pushing his head back so that it would not be within range of her lips. "Paulina," he snapped, "I'm dead, you're alive. It could never work out between the two of us. Let me go!" "Simple details," she sighed, a dreamy look crossing her face. "You're mine now."

He squirmed away from her as she touched his cheek. "I'm my own person," Danny growled, snapping her hand away from him. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm going to ask one last time, let me go."

Paulina pouted, half-angry that he should be acting the way he was. As the idea struck, she brightened and reached inside the swell of her blouse, gingerly shoving her hand inside it.

Danny immediately paled. "Wha... What are you doing?" he shrieked crazily. This couldn't be good.

She smiled at him and pulled her hand out, which was now holding a small ecto-gun. "Perfect place to hide stuff, huh?" she asked casually, completely missing the way Danny's face had yet to regain its color. She pointed the gun at his mop of white hair. "Now, do you still want to leave?"

His eyes flickered to the gun and then to her face erratically. She wasn't going to let him go. She was going to keep him prisoner—forever. As the realization finally started to settle in his mind, his eyes started to water and a tear traveled down his cheek.

Danny had always thought he was going to meet his end at the hand of some powerful ghost, or maybe even his parents. Never, not a million years, would he have thought that he would waste his life away who-knows-where at the hands of Paulina. It almost wanted to make him smile, if the actual predicament weren't so tragic.

_ I'm going to die here. _

Shaking his head, another tear falling out of his eyes, he looked back up at her."No," he sobbed, finally answering her question, "I don't want to leave anymore."

Paulina squealed and launched herself at him, arms hooking around his neck as she attacked his lips.

Danny couldn't even protest properly—no matter how many times he flicked her away from him or told her to stay away—as she started to take off his gloves and boots. He didn't want to do this. Not with her. Paulina smiled and reached pull his shirt over his head. "I love you."

* * *

><p>"... And so, the search for missing sixteen-year-old Daniel Fenton rages on. If you have any idea about his whereabouts, please contact the police department immediately. His family and friends all beg for his safe return home. It is still unclear if perhaps his disappearance may be ghost related, considering his parent's profession.<p>

"In other news, Danny Phantom—the infamous ghost boy of our town—has yet to be spotted anywhere. Some speculate that his strange absence may be linked to that of Daniel Fen—"

Paulina flickered off the television, sighing as she stood up. Calling to her parents behind her that she was going out, she grabbed her coat and raced for her pink convertible. She smiled when she was on the highway, knowing she was only a few more minutes away from being with her soul mate.

He had stayed like a good little ghost, complying with all her whims just because he loved her. Ah, love.

Her eyes shadowed for a second as she sighed again, more contentedly than before. She finally had him and now she was never going to let him go. Even when he begged to be let go and stared at her with tears in his eyes, she knew that it was better this way. He had a better life with her anyway.

She pulled into the driveway of her summer beach house, a smile breaking her face in two. Once she was past the front door, she walked towards the basement and pulled the key from her back pocket, feeling satisfied when the bolt connected. She walked down the stairs and opened the second door.

Immediately, the sight of him, shirtless, sitting on the floor with his hair dancing in front of his vibrant eyes, had her smiling brighter than ever.

Danny looked up from his curled position, watching with horror as Paulina walked across the room to him.

"It's Saturday again, dumpling," she called to him, smiling. "You know what that means."

The tears overflowed from his eyes as he shook his head. "No," Danny whispered, though he doubted she'd heard him. "No."

Paulina crouched in front of him and touched his wiry chest muscles, gently placing her lips on his, ignoring (like she usually did) the tears that swam into her mouth and made him taste salty.

When she pulled away, the tears still hadn't stopped their constant torrent.

"Please," Danny croaked, "I want to go home."

"This is your home now."


	2. Chapter 2: Home Is Where The Heart Is

**This chapter it's Home from Beauty and The Beast, as well as Almost again. It's really sad this one. All my own work :D. Implied abuse here.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week, before she found out he was Fenton, too. He couldn't last for more than three days without food or water in ghost form, no form of rest other than sleep, and he couldn't. He just really couldn't.<p>

The nightmares were there, waiting just under the surface to attack him. He couldn't sleep for fear he'd dream of his parents. They'd be looking for him. And they'd hate him when they found out how weak he really was. How used and disgusting he was.

He slept once. He changed back to Fenton unknowingly, and then Paulina woke him. She was hurt, angry because, "We're in love and you don't tell me?"

After she found out she made him stay as Phantom with this bracelet. Danny eventually understood it to be like a Spector Deflector, only it shocked him if he tried to change back. He'd tried so many times, but he would get to the rings then he'd be unable to get past them, volts of electricity racing under his skin. He'd jerk and writhe in pain as Paulina simply tsked and told him he wasn't allowed to do that. She would simply stroke his hair with calming hands, which he couldn't even pull his head away from for fear she would just suddenly grab instead and pull.

Outside of the beach house she'd put a ghost shield; he couldn't leave even if he was human.

Of course, if he'd worked for long enough, he would have escaped if Paulina hadn't whispered to him one Saturday when he was crying and begging her to stop as she worked towards her release, "If you ever leave me, I'll kill myself,"

And he couldn't live with himself if he was responsible for one human's death, even if they were as twisted and sick as Paulina.

His life was a constant torture.

* * *

><p>"Today is the anniversary of the disappearance of Daniel Fenton and Danny Phantom," the reporter was solemn as she stared into the camera with solemn teal eyes, her blonde hair clipped back and perfect as the rain tumbled down around her, "The Guys In White and Police only six months ago agreed that the disappearance of the two was linked. However, they are unsure of why Phantom took young Daniel. Today, we say goodbye to Daniel Fenton, and give him a ceremony to say goodbye,"<p>

"It was so sad," Paulina commented, lying against Danny's chest, pulling one of his arms around around her waist as he watched the T.V with solemn blue eyes, black hair dancing in front of them. He hummed in reply, not looking at her.

"I cried a lot," Paulina continued, running her hands through her hair, "Dash did too. You remember how I told you about how he'd had a crush on you since you were a sophomore, right?"

Danny hummed again in reply, resting his head against the corner of the couch. He had gotten taller in the year, his hair shaggier and his face thinner. Paulina fed him well, she made sure of it, but he also worked out. She had often witnessed it herself; watching him punch and kick, sweat streaming down his skin and into his green eyes. He didn't stop though, unless she told him.

She sighed, her hair tickling his wiry chest as she leaned against it, sighing happily. It was at rare moments Danny was warm underneath her like this, and she was only letting him be human for an hour.

"There were some touching words from his friends, and even enemies," the reporter continued.

Paulina squealed excitedly as she was shown on the screen, "Look! Don't I look pretty?" She had curled her hair especially for the occasion, a DP symbol hanging from a charm bracelet she wore on her right wrist. Her eyes were gather with tears as she lifted her lace hand to her mouth after her voice broke in the middle of her sentence, "I sorry...I wasn't the nicest person to Danny when he was here, and I wish I could have the time to re-do it," The Paulina who was with Danny at the present moment turned and smiled at him, before turning back to the screen, "And it's so horrible that I can't. But, I'm going to help his memory live on, by treating others better than I should have in the first place," the Paulina on the tv's lips parted, revealing perfect white teeth as she brushed at the tears collected in the corner of her eyes, "Phantom showed me that much too," and the picture stopped, another voice speaking.

Paulina switched the T.V off, leering at Danny. His eyes were focused on her, watching intently. She loved it when he did that; it was as though he was staring into her eyes and seeing her soul. She sighed dreamily, and Danny quickly turned away, his already pale skin turning even more so. She trailed her fingers over it, noting the way he shivered under her touch; it proved he felt something when she touched him (and it wasn't fear, or disgust, she knew it wasn't. He was growing to love her, he _would _love her).

"I was wearing the same leather jacket I was wearing when we me made love for the first time," Paulina breathed, spreading her hand and moving it lower over Danny's porcelain skin, her brown tanned one a stark contrast.

Danny made a noise in the back of his throat, grabbing her hand. His eyes were wide, wild even as he whispered, pleaded almost, "But it's not Saturday,"

His breathing was heavy as Paulina leaned up to kiss him again, his lips parting easily, before she whispered into his mouth, "But it's a special occasion,"

His breathing hitched, and he froze under her, leaving her free to do what she liked. She knew he was growing to love it.

* * *

><p>He didn't.<p>

He hated it. He never wanted it to be her, never her to be his first. He didn't want his first to be like that either. He wanted it to be soft, and sweet, not painful and begging for her to stop. He hated the immense pleasure she took in what she called _love making_; to him it was like he was sticking a thousand needles into his skin over and over again. When it came to release it was so much worse, it was burning hot and painful, and he could feel the shame leaking form his eyes in the form of tears. And Paulina would kiss them away, her tongue flickering out as she whispered, "I love how you cry,"

Today was no different.

It would be better if he had something to distract him from Paulina's pants and gasps, something to quench the pain for just a moment. Even the dull monotonous tone of a news reader, but Paulina would never allow it. Like she would never allow him to go home. The thought brought even more tears to his eyes, and Paulina leaned down to kiss them away as she rocked.

He hated her. With all his heart and soul he honestly hated her.

_I hate you._

Paulina stopped and stared at him. Her eyes were wide in her pretty face **_(not violet)_**, hurt filling them, "What?"

Danny stared back, his own eyes as wide as hers. Had he actaually said that out loud? By the look on Paulina's face, it was pretty clear he had. She stood up. completely naked. Danny couldn't help the grown of relief as the pai dissapeared, He quickly quieted, however, when he saw the absoulute fury written on Paulina;s face as she glared down at him, "_Apologise_,"

He simply stared back, before looking down, "I'm sorry,"

She smiled and leaned down to touch his cheek, seemingly ignoring the weteness from his tears as she kissed his mouth again, "Good boy. I love you,"

_I hate you._

* * *

><p>Danny waited until she left before he ventured up stairs again. He gingerly avoided sitting on the floor where the...torture, had taken place, preferring not to be near anything that reminded him of Paulina. He spent as little time as he could in the pink room, ever since she had decided to let him out of his prison and give him the house.<p>

He sat on the leather sofa, black underneath him as he quietly switched on the tv. He flisked hrough the channels with an expert eye, ignoring the random flashes of names untoil he came to the news channel. It was repeating the segements from earlier, his being one of them. Paulina repeated her speech, ever the sorrowful shallow girl, before it moved onto the people he wanted to see the most.

All of them had longer hair, except for the two men. And all were looking sad. The black haired one was crying the most, burying her face in the techno geek's shoulder. It was a shame- he would have loved to have seen her face. Jazz was staring sorrowfully at her feet, face hidden also as she grasped Tucker's hand. Danny ignored them though, settling on one pair of eyes, eyes that were staring directly at him through the tv. They were violet, the face more lined than he remembered, and her hair graying slightly at the roots.

His fingertips grazed the screen as he stared at his mother, at the girl he thought he loved, at who he had called his best friend, his father, Jazz, his mother. THey were strangers to him now, but he longed to be with them, even though he knew how disgusted they would be, and how much they would hate him.

He wanted to go home.

But this was his home now.

**A/N- I know it's short and should be working on Jar Of Hearts, but this is my side project. Promise. It's just something for when i have writers block.**


	3. Chapter 3: Why Don't I Miss You?

**R**

**A/N- Sam is a bit younger at one point in this chapter, so her hair is a different colour. When it switches back to present though, her hair is black again.**

Chapter 3:

Hello, Amity park police department, please state the nature of your emergency.

...I know where Danny is.

* * *

><p>Life had been...different, since Danny had disappeared.<p>

When you lose your child...the pain is unimaginable, be it mother or father. Maddie had held her son in her arms when he was a tiny baby, born too early. But when she had felt that thump of his strong heartbeat, she knew he would be a fighter.

When he was six years old he proved that he was a fighter in the moral, and physical sense. And she knew, she knew from the moment he walked in with a bruised eye that he would be with Sam.

"What on earth happened?" Maddie, although sometimes a neglectful parent, was determined to be there when her child was hurt.

"A boy took Sam's drawings," Danny pouted, rubbing at his sore eye as Sam trailed in behind him, her eyes as wide as saucers and her hand in Danny's. Maddie repressed a smile as she gently patted her sons head, "Daniel, we told you not to fight or hurt people. It's bad,"

"Not if it's in self defense!"

Maddie had to fight the smile at the childish retort. Being the youngest in her family had given her the same stubborn streak as her little boy, who was looking up at her with indignation written across his fair skin. One of his eyes was beginning to swell shut, a faint purple becoming evident.

Maddie winced, gently picking her son up and placing him in the counter, brushing his bangs out of his face, "That's gonna be a heck of a bruise sweetheart,"

"Dash's got a bloody nose," Danny shrugged. Seeing his mothers reproachful look he quickly said, "Told him about the fighting Mommy but he laughed,"

Maddie sighed, turning away from Danny for a moment. Of all the things he had to do, he had to challenge a boy that was probably twice his size. But she couldn't stop the small swell of pride that Danny had won.

Reaching for an icepack in the fridge- common in this house with a six year old and Jack Fenton in the house it was a rather common object. Pressing it to her son's eye, she noticed Sam staring at Danny with a look of adoration in her eyes. Her little hand was clasped to her chest (although Maddie highly doubted that was anything to do with her sudden falling-for-the-hero act she had fallen in love with, more than likely she had hurt it) her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a French plait with a plaited purple skirt and black t-shirt. She wasn't your average damsel in distress (in her later years, she would most certainly prove she was in need of a rescuer thank you very much) but with the way Danny was smiling simply because Sam was safe made Maddie smile herself.

* * *

><p>Closing the picture album made Maddie close her memories.<p>

A year.

A whole year and it still felt like she was at square one.

Before the therapist, she had got up everyday, acted like a mom, smiled in the right places, praised in others, send Danielle off to school and called Jazz at college. But her life awas crumbling around her. She would climb into bed and feel empty, because a peice of her was missing. And worst of all? Her relationship with her husband was crumbling.

It was Vlad that saved her. Sweeping into the family everyday, making Jack smile with an old college memory, dragging her away from Danny's room to see the sunlight and fresh air. He had payed for her to speak to a therapist, held her hand through some of the sessions even. He made calls, alerted other countries to the disappearance of Danny, even alerted other ghosts.

The halfa thing hadn't been a secret for very long. Sam and Tucker had admitted it to them after a discussion with Vlad. It stung, that neither Danny nor Vlad had trusted her enough to share their secret. But when she thought about all the times she had claimed she wanted to rip the ghost boy apart, "Molecule, by molecule," could she honestly blame her son for being terrified of her?

Vlad spoke to her about Danny; asked about him as a toddler, all the years he had missed as the boy was growing up. If one didn't know better they would think Vlad was Danny's father. His biological one simply shut himself away, hiding in the lab.

It wouldn't be long before a divorce was lying on the table.

* * *

><p>Ethan couldn't blink even as the light blinded him. He witnessed everything, watching as Danny Fenton, became Danny Phantom.<p>

Holy shit.

"MARINA!" Ethan yelled, "I've found him!" There was a squawked, "What?" through his walkie-talkie followed by heavy foot falls just above him.

"Don't tell her," Ethan's head snapped up in surprise to find Danny a human again, his eyes wide and terrified, "Please. Don't let her touch me,"

Ethan frowned, ready to open his mouth to ask more, when in all her eloquence, Marina came pelting through the door.

She was the one they normally brought with them to comfort victims. She was a pretty blonde girl, by no means silly or dumb. Rape was in fact one of her best situations that she could handle. With a soothing voice and calm hands, the victim would cling to her for just an ounce of comfort. She had been known to stay close to those she bonded with.

However, there was another side to Marina that wasn't often viewed. It was the side that beat the shit out of the man that tried to run, that would look a killer straight in the eye. Many people had pointed out this might not be brave, this might just be viewed as stupid. But when you're on the police, there's no time for either. Only action.

Marina stared at Danny, who had visibly turned an even paler shade than before. That should not have been possible at all. She looked at Ethan, who gave her a nod before she reseathed her gun. She gently crouched, speaking soothingly, "Hi, Danny,"

Ethan turned away slightly, one eye on the boy who was half watching him and half watching Marina. Ethan spoke quickly and quietly into his transmitter, "We have found Danny Fenton..." while he continued with with technical jargon, Marina continued with her task.

Danny watched, his eyes peeking through soft black hair, knee's drawn up to his chest as a defended. She reached out gently to touch him, and flinched back when she nearly made contact with his knee. Danny squeaked and pushed himself away from her, his eyes cerulean blue and wide. He was positively terrified of her,

"Officer!"

"He won't let me touch him!" she snapped in reply, not removing her eyes from the sixteen year old.

There was the sound of crackling from the walkie talkie on Ethan's chest. Danny's eyes flashed to it, the colour spilling into green then back to blue within seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

The gasp of the hispanic alerted Ethan to something other than Danny's eyes, no matter how fasincating they were.

Paulina was on the floor and fighting like a bitch against Marina as Danny clung desperately to the male officer, shaking in his arms.

"Say it and I tell them all!" Paulina snarled, her eyes glaring manically at the boy who was curled in the corner, his eyes flicking rapidly from Paulina, to Marina who was staring at Ethan, and then to Ethan. He could tell exactly what Danny was doing; planning his easiest escape route. Danny looked at him again, his eyes green and wide under his black hair. They glittered in the poor light, a sea of fear. To Ethan, it seemed Danny was begging him to protect him. For anyone to protect him. In that moment Ethan made his decision.

"Tell us about Danny being Phantom?" Ethan sneered, glaring at the girl who was physically being restrained, "we already know,"

* * *

><p>Danny didn't remember how long it had been before he felt fresh air on his slkin, before he tasted the pure sweetness of non recycled oxegen.<p>

After seeing the outside world again for the first time in over a year, Danny fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Let's just say...Maddie is kick ass in the next chapter.**

**r this story. Opinions?**


	4. Chapter 4: Landslide

**Chapter 4: Landslide by Fleetwood Mac**

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I sound like such a horrible bitch for not replying to your lovely reviews, so I'm doing so now :D.**

* * *

><p>Chink-chink-chink-chink-<p>

The wheels clicked as they sped along the tiled floors, people yelling out orders and pushing the bed on which a certain ghost boy lay. Most of the words made little or no sense to him, so he simply ignored them, trying to figure put where he was. Last, he had been standing outside his prison, feeling the first breath of wind against his skin in a year, the stones digging into his feet with a dull pain. The sun was beating down against them, a soft heat on Danny's face. Next thing he knew he was watching lights flash in a straight line above him, unintelligible voice talking and a sharp click of wheels on tiles underneath him. The smell and the whiteness of the place tugged at a corner of Danny's brain, one that was so long ago. A television program Paulina had instantly changed over, declaring that the show freaked her out with blood and scalpels; House. This was a hospital. But before he could recognize else, his mind failed on him, knocking him away from the harsh reality and into a soft dream.

* * *

><p>The room was tense, the agent shifting in his chair slightly as he met the cold, icy eyes of Vlad Masters, the man holding the hand of a tearful Maddie.<p>

The woman's eyes were glittering with not yet shed tears, her free hands nails digging into her jeans leg, with a tightness that made the weathered agent wince, "It's good of you to speak with us on such short notice, Mrs Fenton,"

"I just want to see Danny," despite the shaking of her frame the woman's voice was relatively strong, her eyes flashing even so, "Where is my son?"

Agent K ignored her, shuffling the papers in his desk with a precision of one who has seen it all before, "Have you been told why we were to speak to you first?"

There was a pause, Maddie's mouth tightening as she glanced at the ecto weapons, "No,"

Agent K sighed, raubbing his forehead before standing up, hiding his wicked smile under a stressed facade. He slid his sunglasses from the pocket of his pristine white suit. He walked towards the window, his face reflected back it him in the pane. He ignored it, instead surveying the tiny people of Amity Park, like little ants. So easily crushed like them too. He turned back to the couple, a painstaking expression covering his gloating evil eyes.

"Mrs Fenton, it gives me no pleasure to say this, but...we feel your son would be a danger if he was allowed back out on these streets as your," he raised his hands in air quotes as he said a mocking, "Danny Phantom,"

Maddie's face paled, hand gripping Vlad's tightly, "What are you suggesting, Agent K?"

_Jackpot_.

He hid his feral smile, thinking of the glory that would be rewarded to him for capturing the great 'Danny Phantom'. His name would be hailed through the centuries to come of this company, whispered in awe. But first...first there would be a promotion.

Back to the matter at hand, Mrs Fenton was still staring at him. He coughed to clear his throat, "Mrs Fenton. We believe that by keeping young Daniel with us we...can find out more to protect him and society through finding out how his ghost core works and-,"

He was cut off mid-sentence by Maddie's chair smacking into the floor, nearly upending the table in her rage.

"You want me to leave my son," the woman was physically shaking with anger as she stared down at the little man in a white uniform, "With you, under the false pretense you're helping him so you can just preform experiments on him?" Her voice had risen to a shriek by the end, Vlad's hand on her arm as a comfort and a warning. She shook her head, looking disgustedly at the Agent, "You can go to _HELL_, if you think you're even laying a finger on my son,"

"Says the woman who threatened to rip him apart molecule by molecule," Agent K snarled in return, leaning over his desk, "He's no safer in your hands-,"

"Actually he is," Vlad cut in smoothly, voice hard but polite, "Maddie and her famiily will be relocating to live with me while Daniel recovers," he flashed a smile sharper than knives, "Of course, after the hospital and none other deems him safe to leave,"

He stood, brushing imaginary lint from his suit as he gave Agent K a very cold look before he walked out.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Jeremy Manson had been in hospital a long time- you learn that there will be very strange things. But never, did he expect his own daughters childhood best friend to come racing through his ER, someone shouting about a ghost core and someone else shouting about a slow heart. An hour later, he was still standing staring at Danny through the small window. His own reflection stared back at him; blue eyes haunted by dark circles, with blonde hair combed back. He grimaced as he realised he most likely resembled that character form those books Tucker was so fond of. Something to do with vampires and werewolfs and some pregnant girl.<p>

Danny looked even worse than he did. A breathing mask was attached awkwardly to him, a drip in his arm and his head turned to the side in his leep, pale eyelids closed over white skin. His jet black hair stood out against the snowy flesh, scared hands twitching every so often, his face pinched as though he was in the middle of a nightmare. He made a soft noise, almost inaudiblke as his heart rate beeped just a little faster. Unlike the normal rate of a human heart. Jeremy was oddly struck by the the resemblance to his childhood stories of Snow White; pale skin and jet black hair...he was almost her in the flesh.

"Dr. Manson?"

Turning at the sound of name, he met eyes with that of Maddie Fenton. She was looking rather determined, despite barely even coming up to his shoulder, hands on hips and a set to her her side stood, not her husband as Jeremy had suspected, rather the town Mayor Vlad. He wasn't even looking at Jeremy however, rather at Danny who was stll twitching in his sleep. A scowl crossed Vlad's face, before he turned back to Jeremy. He raised an eyebrow silently, and Jeremy nodded, watching as Vlad slowly opened the door, pushing Maddie in.

It was incredibly strange- in that moment- to see her crumble from fierce to suddenly nervous. Her eyes widened, lined with tears and then...she pushed past the two of them to her son, kneeling beside him as she cried and held his hand.

* * *

><p>Her baby. Her youngest son who she hadn't seen in almost a year and he was here. Seventeen years old, taller, stronger, and she had missed so much. Her heart was breaking in her chest as she sat and sobbed beside him. Her hand was so much smaller in his now. She wanted to wake him up and tell him everything he had missed, how much she loved him, what had happened with his friends.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Danny," she whispered, kissing his forehead as her tears splashed on his face, "I'm so sorry for everything," She buried her face in her hands again.

* * *

><p>She was half asleep in the chair next to Danny's bed. Vlad had just left to get some coffee and she had found herslelf dropping in off when she heard the breathy, "Mom?"<p>

It was so soft, she wasn't even sure it was said. But she looked up any way.

Danny was awkaw. He was blinking, his eyes barely cracked open as he stared at her with dull blue eyes. He barely lifted his head before she next to him again, kneeling on the unforgiving floor as she pulled herself as close as possible to Danny, "Hi, Danny,"

"Am I dreaming?"

It was enought to make her start crying again. She smiled through them through, "No, sweetie. It's not. I'm real," she gently brushed his cheek and he flinched, before relaxing again, "I promise," He was crying too, little drops in the corners of his eyes as he gave her a half smile, dull eyes lighting up to the magnificent blue they had once been.

"How are you feeling?" Maddie asked, smoothing back his hair. She tried desperately to ignore the way he flinched, sinking away into the bed as his eyes slammed shut. He took a deep breath, before nodding slowly, "I'm alright...just a little wierded out," he slowly opened his eyes again and gave her a little nod, lips twitching up in the corners in a smile that was mostly fake. But she could see something in his expression that just gave her a little hope.

Danny looked down, before swallowng and saying, "Where's Sam?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, but I am working on it. I promise, I've just had really bad writers block. Next chapter; Sam and Danny meet again. Question- Do we want Ethan to stay or do we punt him out?**

**This is my admin page- http:/ www . facebook . com / #! / pages /Peeves / 228895307199881 Here you can see up coming snippets and you'll see my art work for my stories :D. DON'T THAT JUST SWEETEN THE DEAL!**

**And finally! I was thinking about doing a fic which is sort of a Q&A session for the characters of Jar Of Hearts...would you guys be interested in that? You would submit questions through reviews and stuff, and no question is banned :D. Unless I don't want/can't answer? Savvy?**


End file.
